


Внутренняя гармония, маленькие поступки и большой город

by blossooommyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hollywood, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: — Так ты музыкант?— Ага, типа того. А ты, получается, не знаешь меня?
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 4





	Внутренняя гармония, маленькие поступки и большой город

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HEBEPHOH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/gifts), [dntuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dntuwu/gifts).



Лёгкий эйдиэм на фоне, море разнообразного алкоголя, буквально на любой вкус, несколько приятных барменов и барвумен, а ещё осознание того, что ты, наконец, в безопасности и никто тебя не осудит. Тэиль буквально влюблён в это новое чувство. В Калифорнии тепло и знаменитости ходят по улицам. В Калифорнии могут устроить пальбу и, возможно, ограбить, но большинство обитателей штата тебя не осудит за то, кто ты есть. В Лос-Анджелесе для Муна нашлось место, здесь он чувствует себя спокойнее и более вдохновлённо. И пускай он уже вторую неделю просиживает в разных гей-барах, заставляя Тэёна волноваться... Главное, что он чувствует себя так лучше, так умиротворённее.

В баре царит атмосфера спокойствия ровно до того момента, когда парень с завязанными в хвост волосами не говорит слишком уж громко своему оппоненту всё, о чём думал весь вечер, напрямую. Тэиль понимает, что ещё чуть-чуть и его умиротворение разрушит какой-то левый тип. Он смотрит на чужой затылок и взъерошенный хвост из волос, потом на свой последний шот и снова на чужую спину. Решение приходит спонтанно, сразу после выпитого шота.

Мун встаёт и по пути к выходу хватает конфликтного парня за руку, начинает бежать, что есть сил в полупьяном теле. Незнакомец громко возмущается, но руку вырвать либо не может, либо не хочет.

Они бегут несколько кварталов вниз по улице, чтоб точно не услышать следов погони за собой, и только тогда Мун смотрит в лицо тому, кого утащил за собой.

Покрасневшие от внезапной пробежки и алкоголя, впалые щёки, острые черты лица, длинные волосы, растрёпанные и похожие на последствие бури. Азиатский разрез глаз, как и у Тэиля, и множество татуировок на обеих руках. Он кажется Муну знакомым, но парень не придаёт этому особого внимания.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?! — всё ещё тяжело дыша, возмущается незнакомец.

— Ты пытался нарушить мою гармонию. Я бы чувствовал тревогу снова, если бы не сделал этого, — Мун говорит спокойно, в отличие от парня напротив. Тот тяжело вздыхает и машет рукой на Тэиля, мол, проехали, с кем не бывает. Ещё одно доказательство тому, что здесь всем, в основном, плевать на твои странности. 

Он собирался было уходить, но останавливается, внимательно рассматривая Муна. Тэиль ничего не делает, только стоит и пялится в ответ, но, видимо, это в нём и привлекает. Незнакомец снова говорит:

— Давай поднимемся обратно, нужно уже ехать по домам.

— Точно, — Мун тупит взгляд на местами потрескавшемся асфальте, — я как раз оставил велосипед в квартале от того бара.

— А я оставил там свой кабриолет, — парень позволяет себе выпустить небольшой смешок и улыбается после этого глупо.

— Тебя подвезти до дома?

— Хм... Нет, не стоит, — Тэиль начинает смущаться ни с того ни с сего.

— А может, поедем ко мне? Я дам тебе послушать свои песни.

Глаза Тэиля тут же загораются искорками интереса:

— Так ты музыкант? — Он догоняет незнакомца, потому что, почти уйдя в свои мысли, начал отставать от его быстрых шагов.

— Ага, типа того. А ты, получается, не знаешь меня?

Мун непонимающе смотрит на длинноволосого и мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Они почти доходят до места, где вероятный музыкант припарковал свою машину.

— Оно и к лучшему, — парень улыбается как-то горько и представляет себя: — Накамото Юта. Можешь назвать меня просто Ютой или, если приспичит, семпаем, потому что у меня японские корни, — он начинает смеяться, видя сконфуженное лицо Тэиля.

— Ни в жизни, — произносит он, чуть заторможено. — Меня зовут Тэиль и это всё, что тебе нужно знать, Накамото Юта.

Они вместе идут за велосипедом Муна, пока Юта дразнится и норовит как-то подколоть нового знакомого. Это кажется слишком уж странным, но почему-то не нарушает внутреннюю гармонию Тэиля, поэтому его не слишком волнует.

В голове проносится мысль, а что, если Юта его сейчас завезёт в какую-то глушь, изнасилует и после убьёт? Но в то же время, внутреннее спокойствие Муна эта мысль не нарушает и сразу же откидывается в сторону. Сейчас ничего плохого не произойдёт, это уж точно.

Поэтому они укладывают его велосипед на заднее сидение машины песочного цвета и вскоре едут, очевидно, к дому Накамото. Он гонит иногда слишком быстро и у Тэиля дыхание перехватывает, но сейчас он может это сделать, потому что уже за полночь и дорога к "холмам" не забита лишними глазами туристов, а копы сейчас не захотят останавливать восходящую звезду.

Мун понимает, что Юта ничего не говорит, потому что для него возить незнакомцев к себе домой по ночам — обычное дело. Он на самом деле не знает этого парня, совсем ничего не слышал о нём, но чувствует это подсознательно.

Когда они подъезжают к чужому огромному дому, Тэиль почему-то даже не удивляется и не играет наивного мальчика. Накамото это, кажется, озадачивает:

— Неужели совсем не поражён домом? Мне кажется, все, с кем я раньше сюда приезжал, очень сильно удивлялись ему, а ты всё такой же спокойный.

— Не знаю, как можно удивиться твоему дому после поездки на этой машине. Видимо, те, кого ты раньше привозил к себе, были слишком хорошими актёрами.

Юта ухмыляется, не отвечает ничего. Только берёт Тэиля под руку и ведёт через аллею перед входом по лабиринтам дома. И действительно ведь в гостиную, где стоит большая стереосистема, кресла-груши на полу и несколько больших диванов.

Юта пишет что-то напоминающее 1975, но в основном в акустике и со своим каким-то особенным колоритом. Он либо выступает с гитарой сам, либо с приглашёнными группами, потому что своей, постоянной у него уже нет. Тэилю достаточно этого и приятной музыки, играющей на фоне. Накамото подпевает собственному голосу и задумчиво смотрит в одно из панорамных окон. Они сидят на двух креслах, уже почти трезвые и оба отчего-то меланхоличные до жути.

Несколько часов, остававшихся до рассвета, пролетают практически незаметно, а песни самого Юты сменяются на группу его друга, которую Тэиль тоже не знает, и теперь чувствует себя неудобно.

Они сидят в огромном доме, толком не разговаривая, но чувствуя себя _не одинокими_ впервые за долгое время.

До первых лучей рассвета.

А потом они стоят на улице, ожидая, когда приедет такси. Тэиль придерживает велосипед одной рукой и плед, в который его укутал Юта. Юта же одет теперь в какой-то облезлый халат и пялится на приближающуюся машинку на карте.

— Может, дашь мне, всё-таки, свой номерок? — нарушает тишину Накамото.

— Ммм, нет. Не хочу.

— Почему? Я же всё равно теперь буду знать, где ты живёшь, потому что заказал такси через приложение, — он показывает экран, на котором не очень быстро движется моделька машины.

— Ну, и что? А вдруг я дал тебе не тот адрес?

— Вряд ли. Это было бы не в твоей манере, сладкий.

Тэиль усмехается, он не может больше подавить улыбку, но и позиции сдавать тоже не собирается.

— Тогда приходи ко мне домой, ищи меня, но не факт, что я буду там, где тебе хочется.

Удивительно, но машина ускоряется и в рассветной тишине слышно, как она едет в нескольких витках дороги от дома Юты.

— Всё равно постараюсь найти тебя и взять номер в следующий раз, если не вышло сейчас и не выйдет, когда мы увидимся снова.

— Звучит романтично, — Тэиль снимает плед со своих плеч и отдаёт его обратно владельцу. — Могу только пожелать удачи.

Такси, наконец-то подъезжает к воротам. Накамото кажется чуть грустнее, чем до этого.

— Мы ещё встретимся, обещаю. Жди меня, маленький принц, — он открывает калитку перед Муном. 

— Смотри не напорись на шипы моей розы, хитрый лис.

Тэиль показывает ему язык и после неловко смеётся.

Он только в такси понимает, что провёл ночь на холмах, дома у звезды. Но в салоне тепло и пахнет приятно, поэтому ему не хочется узнавать, насколько популярен Юта и насколько он сам влип.

По приезду Мун пытается затащить свой велосипед в квартиру как можно тише, хотя понимает, что Тэён, с которым они вместе живут, вряд ли спит. И как бы тихо Тэиль не двигался, его друг всё равно вываливается в коридор из своей комнаты, почти сразу же после того, как за парнем щёлкает дверной замок.

— Ты где был и почему на смс-ки не отвечал? — Тэён говорит это без упрёка, но с толикой волнения в голосе. Он всё никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что его друг, ранее не выходивший из дому сутками, теперь может целую ночь развлекаться где-то в городе. Культурный шок на лицо, психологи могут представлять его как пример.

Не дожидаясь ответа и зная, что Мун пойдёт на кухню вместе с ним, чтоб сделать кофе, отправляется дальше.

— Возможно, я был дома у какой-то знаменитости... — загадочно начинает Тэиль.

Ли включает чайник и смотрит на Муна вопросительно.

— Его зовут Накамото Юта.

Тэён округляет глаза непривычно и выглядит почему-то так, будто из него душу высосали. Он нервничает, поэтому переключается на родной корейский, говоря:

— В с-смыс-сл-ле?! Он же сейчас на обложках всех популярных журналов и желтушных газет. Не верю! Как ты его подцепил?

Тэиль растерянно хлопает ресницами, смотря на друга отвечает:

— В пр-ямом? То есть, мы просто были у него дома и слушали музыку... Ничего такого.

— Будь готов увидеть себя в новой статье, рассказывающей о его любовных похождениях. — Тэён отворачивается, чтобы сделать кофе, и продолжает причитать: — Если бы ты хоть иногда читал новости из мира звёзд, то знал бы, кто такой этот Накамото, и ни за что не поехал бы к нему домой. Ты живёшь в Лос-Анджелесе сейчас и здесь нужно выбирать, с кем ты заводишь дружбу или шуры-муры. Всё не так просто, хён.

— Плевать, — Мун смотрит в окно, за которым уже началось утро, чувствуя, как его веки тяжелеют и всё больше хочется спать. — На мою жизнь это никак не повлияет... И, если он часто меняет любовников, то на его жизнь тоже... Поэтому плевать.

Ли ставит чашку с растворимым кофе перед ним, парень кивает благодарно, но пить не спешит. Всё же лучше сейчас наконец-то приземлиться на кровать и выспаться. Хочется проснуться ближе к вечеру и, может быть, написать несколько страниц новой истории.

Тэён больше ничего не спрашивает и уползает в свою комнату с полной чашкой кофе, оставляя Муна наедине со своими мыслями. И, чтоб слишком не зацикливаться на них, Тэиль поспешно уходит в свою комнату, так и не притронувшись к кофе.

***

Тэиль просыпается в холодном поту, тяжело дышит из-за пришедшей во сне тревожности и несколько минут ищет истину в трещинах на потолке. Произошедшее за последние сутки кажется ему слишком сюрреалистичным. Он тусовался дома у какой-то там звезды и вёл себя привольно. До этого он не чувствовал тревожности. Это не совсем похоже на него. Во сне за ним гнался какой-то монстр, изображающий обострившейся волнение, если разобраться, поэтому он не сразу окончательно приходит в себя и некоторое время лежит неподвижно.

Когда сознание возвращается в норму, Мун понимает, что в комнате есть ещё кто-то. Кто-то чужой.

Он пересиливает себя, поворачиваясь на бок, и тут же после этого хочет отвернуться обратно.

— Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь? — он немного хрипит после сна и пока что совершенно не чувствует себя отдохнувшим.

Юта, до этого читавший одну из рукописей Тэиля, открывает свой взгляд от корявого почерка и смотрит непонимающе:

— О, ты проснулся.

Мун измученно воет, отворачиваясь к стене и накрываясь лёгким покрывалом с головой.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — бубнит он, надеясь, что Юта поймёт его прямые намёки на то, что посторонним в этом доме не рады.

— Пришёл к тебе, как и обещал.

— Я думал, что ты шутишь! По крайней мере, я сам шутил, — парень всё ещё сидит в своём коконе, пока ему хватает воздуха.

— Нет, я был абсолютно серьёзен, Тэиль. Может, я и выгляжу, как кто-то, кто может обвести вокруг пальца, но не в твоём случае.

Судя по громкости голоса, японец всё ещё сидит на стуле, не пытаясь нарушить личное пространство Муна, поэтому он выныривает из укрытия и поворачивается к внезапному гостю:

— Слушай, я всё ещё без понятий, насколько ты популярен и насколько сильно в статьях о тебе меня обольют грязью, если нас заметят вместе... или уже заметили... — Тэиль смотрит на Юту, который меняется как-то в лице и выглядит теперь растерянно.

— То есть это был не флирт, и ты действительно не знаешь, кто я? — Накамото пару раз моргает шокировано. Мун моргает тоже, будто за компанию. — Обалдеть.

— Да ладно ты не такой уж популярный, — Тэён с кружкой кофе в дверях нарушает всю неловкую идиллию. — Просто папарацци любят тебя в последнее время и это на волне того, что ты недавно сообщил о том, что готовишь альбом.

— Не порти атмосферу, он думает, что провёл вечер с суперзвездой, — Юта смеётся по-доброму, Тэён улыбается в чашку, Тэиль не понимает, когда эти двое успели так спеться и сколько он вообще спал.

***

Оказалось, что Тэиль проспал практически весь день, как и хотел. Поэтому когда Юта вытягивает его из дому и они едут на пляж, на улице уже не так палит, как днём, и солнце постепенно близится к горизонту. Не то, чтобы закат совсем скоро, но в то же время ты понимаешь, что до него осталось всего ничего.

Накамото включает радио и всю дорогу они молчат, слушая песню за песней.

Мун думает о том, что его друг и певец вели себя как-то странно. Он уже влепил Тэёну подзатыльник за то, что тот в принципе пустил к ним в квартиру Юту, но всё ещё чувствует себя неудовлетворённым. О чём они говорили, пока он спал? Почему Ли поменял своё отношение к японцу (что очень заметно)? Почему Юта действительно пришёл?

Тэиль поворачивает голову в сторону другого парня, клонит её на бок, рассматривает его не мельком впервые за всё время. <i>Красивый</i>. Напряжённо следит за дорогой сквозь тёмные очки. Тёплый ветер путается в волосах по плечи и беспорядочно играет с ними. Золотое солнце красит кожу в желтоватый оттенок и греет жилистые руки. Да, руки все в татуировках. Правая выглядит, как галерея современного искусства: она в каких-то нелепых рисунках, надписях на японском и на английском — будто в них набита грустная история парня, а не глупые поступки.

— Нравлюсь тебе? — Накамото улыбается уголком губ, всё ещё смотря на дорогу.

— Возможно, — Мун взгляда не отводит, продолжает насыщаться эстетикой.

Юта хмыкает, чуть больше улыбаясь. И правда, ведь похож на лисицу.

Они приезжают на пляж и идут к океану, сняв кеды. Вокруг не так много людей, как ожидалось, прибой успокаивает и приглашает остаться у воды подольше. Парни так и делают: садятся на нагретый за день калифорнийским солнцем песок и смотрят оба на жизнь вокруг.

Юта нарушает тишину первым:

— Так ты сценарист?

Муна будто прошибает током, когда он вспоминает, что парень читал его писанину. Он немного медлит, но всё же отвечает:

— Не совсем... Не в привычном понимании, — ловит на себе заинтересованный взгляд, — потому что я пишу сюжеты для комиксов. Иногда полностью создаю сюжет, иногда помогаю в написании, иногда редактирую и помогаю закрывать сюжетные дыры. Писатель комиксов? Звучит странно, знаю.

— О, — Юта от части удивлён. — Я уж подумал, что это сюжет нового сериала про супергероев.

— Можно и так сказать, но мне больше нравится работать с теми, кто рисует. Мне нравится, когда ко мне приходят с персонажами и нечёткой историей, в которую они должны попасть, а после некоторого времени сюжет наполняется красками и обретает свою форму. Ну, а потом его переносят в виде рисунков на графический планшет, потом, возможно, на бумагу в печать, и это захватывает меня. И я пишу не только супергероику, ты не думай. 

Юта явно не знает, что ответить, неловко подгибает пальцы на ногах, всё так же смотря на Тэиля.

— Прости, что навалил на тебя столько информации, — Мун вздыхает и улыбается грустно немного.

— М, нет, всё нормально... Сделаешь меня когда-нибудь героем одного из своих сюжетов? Добрый путешествующий музыкант, который помогает героям на их нелёгком пути! — Он мечтательно жмурится и, раскидывая руки в стороны, падает на песок.

— Ну уж нет! Ты больше похож на главного антагониста или одного из злобных бойфрендов.

— Какая банальная отсылка, — Накамото поднимает голову с песка, натягивая обратно на себя очки, чтобы солнце не слепило его слишком сильно.

— Сам ты банальный, это классика, — Мун показывает язык, делая вид, что обиделся.

Тэиль думает о том, что Юта и правда нравится ему.

Юта цепляется за цветастую рубашку Тэиля и тянет его вниз, на песок. Мун сначала так и лежит на спине, а потом разворачивается на бок и ситуация из машины повторяется: он смотрит на Накамото, а тот, в свою очередь, куда-то в даль, не на него. Но всё меняется, когда певец тоже поворачивается на бок, оказываясь нос к носу с другим парнем.

Солнце уже начинает окрашивать горизонт, воду, пляж, да и самих парней в оттенки оранжевого. Кажется, что, кроме них двоих, нет никого больше сейчас. И Юта, конечно же, портит этот (почти) романтический момент:

— Может, дашь мне, всё-таки, свой номерок?

Тэиль закатывает глаза и переворачивается на спину:

— Размечтался.

***

Тэиль возвращается домой где-то в полночь, что, в принципе, гораздо раньше, чем он привык, но чувствует он себя гораздо лучше, чем обычно. Он немного пьяный, потому что в итоге они пошли в бар на пляже и налакались пива, однако, не смотря на это, он мыслит трезво.

Тэён не встречает его, потому что сейчас он работает и не открывается от компьютера, поэтому Мун самовольно заходит к нему в комнату и плюхается на чужую кровать, растягиваясь на ней, будто довольный кот. Ли обращается к нему, не поворачиваясь:

— Ты сегодня как-то рано. Всё нормально?

— Всё даже лучше, чем обычно, — Тэиль зевает.

— Он, вроде, не такой уж плохой этот твой Юта, — Тэён тоже зевает. Заразно это всё-таки. — А ещё о вас не написали статью ни на одном из сайтов со сплетнями, тебе везёт.

— Это хорошо. Я всё равно даже номера ему не дал.

— Чего?! — Ли поворачивается на стуле и смотрит на Муна, как на дурака. — То есть он снова придёт сюда и будет мне мешать, а потом тебе?

— Нет, не думаю. Он, скорее всего, не вернётся больше, — парень говорит это, чувствуя, что ему становится грустно. — Я думаю, он играет, а я не делаю это по его правилам, поэтому сразу же становлюсь неинтересным.

— Дурак ты, конечно, Тэиль, — Тэён цокает языком и отворачивается. — Жди этого лиса в гостях через пару дней.

Мун не верит и, задумавшись о том, что больше не увидит Накамото, даже забывает напомнить Тэёну, кто из них старший в доме и кого нужно уважать. Становится как-то совсем грустно и даже совестно за то, что номер свой так и не дал. Он точно дурак.

***

Юта действительно пропадает на некоторое время и дни без него теряют краски. Гармония внутри тоже, по ощущениям, рушится внезапно, когда на следующий день Накамото не появляется. Ещё через день Тэиль всё же решается узнать о нём больше, посмотрев информацию в интернете.

Он подписывается на инстаграм парня и читает пару интервью, немного не веря, что действительно познакомился с ним в той глупой ситуации. Он находит фотографии для какого-то журнала, где Юта без футболки и чувствует себя странно, потому что из-за них он узнаёт о его татуировках по бокам и на груди, а не от самого Юты. Тэиль рассматривает их все зачем-то ещё дольше, чем делал это в жизни. На левой руке у него волны и цветы в неояпонском стиле, будто привязывающие его к родине и местам, где он когда-то жил, а на правой, как Мун замечал ранее, куча различных надписей и рисунков, которые странным образом сочетаются с "рукавом". Возможно, в этом весь Накамото: с одной стороны классика и искусство, а с другой юность и свои какие-то странности.

Он думает о том, что до сих пор сам не забил своё тело татуировками, потому что не чувствует себя интересным и не знает, как отобразить себя в них. Это сложно для него, особенно когда он смотрит на других людей, рисунки на теле которых буквально кричат о их характере и интересах. У Тэиля нет такой же кричащей индивидуальности и нет идей для татуировок. Он только может делать свою работу по продумыванию сюжетов для других людей.

***

Накамото появляется практически через неделю. Достаточно неожиданно для Тэиля.

Во входную дверь звонят, Тэён занят, поэтому её приходится открыть Муну, который попутно спрашивает:

— Ты заказывал еду на дом?

— Не, я не знаю, кто там, — громко отвечает парень из своей комнаты.

Тэиль вздыхает и открывает дверь, так и не проверив, кто за ней через дверной глазок. Он стоит ошарашенный внезапным визитом и не знает, что говорить.

— Привет, — Юта улыбается легко, прячет руки в карманы джинс и перекатывается с пятки на носок, стоя за порогом.

— П-прив-вет, — произносит Мун. — Ты сегодня неожиданно.

— Я сам не знаю, почему снова пришёл.

Юта читает новый рассказ, написанный Тэилем. Они сидят на кровати в его комнате бок о бок, практически соприкасаясь коленками. Тэиль терпеливо ждёт, когда Накамото закончит чтение и расскажет о своих впечатлениях.

— Тебе было грустно, когда ты сидел за этим? — Накамото откладывает листы закреплённые скрепкой в сторону.

— Это так заметно? — Мун взгляда на него не поднимает.

— Есть немного. — Юта тянется к руке Тэиля своей. — Я хотел, кстати, спросить у тебя кое-что, — чужая рука помещается в его собственной, будто бы так и должно быть, — ты же кореец, я не ошибаюсь?

— Да... Как ты это понял? — Мун плавится от чужого прикосновения и того, как нежно японец делает это. Его ладонь меньше, чем чужая, и от этого Тэиль снова чувствует себя маленьким и беззащитным.

— Я сразу понял. Во-первых, что у тебя, что у Тэёна имена корейские. Во-вторых, когда я впервые пришёл сюда и твой дорогой сосед открыл мне дверь, он с перепугу начал материться на родном корейском. Я, конечно, практически ничего не понял, но это точно были какие-то ругательства. Ты спроси у него как-то не навёл ли он на меня порчу тогда.

Мун смеётся и на душе станвится легче.

— Нет, Тэён не умеет наводить порчу. Только вирус может на твой компьютер запустить. — Небольшая пауза, чтобы сформулировать мысль и тоже задать интересующий вопрос: — А ты откуда знал, что это именно корейский?

— Ты так и не почитал обо мне в интернете?

— М, нет, я читал... Но, видимо не то.

— Самая большая моя ошибка, — Юта делает самый драматичный вид, на который только способен, — это то, что я, только собрав группу впервые, взял туда парня и девушку в отношениях. Она — кореянка, он — кореец, рождённый в штатах, но умеющий говорить на языке предков. И это был полнейший пиздец, потому что они ссорились по поводу и без, делая это очень громко, ко всему прочему. Через некоторое время они расстались, но их всё ещё связывала работа в группе и ситуация стала ещё хуже. Поэтому пришлось в итоге менять состав и отпускать этих людей.

— Токсичные отношения, ничего не скажешь.

— Согласен.

Юта держит Тэиля за руку, их коленки теперь соприкасаются и это уже не кажется странным. Становится лучше, когда Накамото рядом, и Муна это немного напрягает. Он точно не планировал таких поворотов событий.

***

В итоге Тэиль сдаётся и даёт Юте свой номер. Они даже иногда переписываются. И для Муна это огромный прогресс в мире Интернета, потому что раньше его знакомства так далеко не заходили.

Накамото зовёт его в кино и обещает заехать ровно в четыре вечера, в итоге опаздывая где-то на пятнадцать минут, как и Тэиль в своих сборах. Оба смеются из-за этого и чувствуют облегчение.

Юта снова в простой белой футболке, клетчатой рубашке поверх, джинсах и кедах. Он в этом совсем не похож на звезду. Одевается в комиссионном и всё ещё не верит, что у него есть деньги. Возможно, этим он тоже притягивает.

Накамото паркуется в нескольких кварталах от кинотеатра и до него они идут пешком. Тэиль, не долго думая, берёт Юту за руку, когда он расплачивается за парковку на автомате и они уже начинают идти к месту назначения. Внутри будто каждый орган радуется тому, что удалось ухватиться за чужую ладонь. Это ощущение запускает поток эндорфинов, и Мун глуповато хихикает, сжимая чужую руку в своей. Накамото смотрит на него краем глаза и особо никак не реагирует на первый взгляд. Но на самом деле по нему видно, что парень тоже доволен происходящим и, вообще-то, сам хотел взяться за руки, однако его нагло опередили.

Ничего толком не происходит, они смотрят фильм вместе, и жизнь кажется классной. До того момента, когда какая-то девушка узнаёт Юту и подбегает к нему с просьбой взять автограф. Накамото, конечно же, соглашается и явно радуется тому, что его кто-то узнал. Пока он разговаривает с девушкой и ждёт, когда она достанет что-то для подписи, Тэиль стоит чуть дальше от них, наблюдая. В нескольких метрах от него стоят друзья девушки и, к сожалению, он слышит то, о чём они говорят.

— Понятия не имею, почему этот япошка нравится ей, музыка у него так себе.

— О музыкальных вкусах не судят, чувак, я сейчас могу начать осуждать то, что ты слушаешь, и приятно не будет.

— За то можно осуждать выбор тех, кого звёзды трахают. И, видимо, у Накамото совсем нет вкуса.

— Я вас обоих сейчас ударю, хватит.

— Блин, ну, в этом случае я согласен с Джаредом — вкуса у япошки совсем нет, — парень смеётся и старается увернуться от попыток девчёнки его ударить.

— Сама посуди, до этого он хотя бы трахался с инстаграм-моделями и кем-то, как минимум, красивым, а сейчас даже папарацци решили проигнорировать его новую интрижку.

— Я всё это расскажу Стелле и она тебе сегодня не даст.

— Моего мнения это не изменит.

Юта подзывает Тэиля к себе жестом, отвлекая от чужого разговора. Он расписался на странице журнала со своим изображением в итоге и выглядит совершенно довольным.

Накамото замечает, что что-то не так, но добиться ответа от Муна никак не может, поэтому они идут до машины молча. Тэиль не хотел, чтобы его брали за руку, но в итоге просто не смог вырваться из чужой, в этот момент ставшей железной, хватки.

Когда они садятся, Юта не спешит заводить мотор и ехать. Он смотрит на парня, стараясь сначала понять, что не так, но потом снова спрашивает напрямую:

— Что произошло?

Мун отмалчивается. Он сам не понимает, что случилось. Когда он вернулся после их знакомства с певцом домой, это же он говорил, о том, как плевать на то, что их могли заметить папарацци и что о нём могут написать на каком-то сайте со сплетнями. Что изменилось теперь? О нём не написали, но сплетни всё равно пошли, а что с того? Почему ему в итоге настолько _не_ всё равно и почему так обидно? Они же даже с Ютой не занимались сексом, _не трахались_ , даже не целовались.

— Так и будешь отмалчиваться? — Накамото тяжело вздыхает. — Ладно, как хоче-

— Юта, — Тэиль на грани слёз в этот момент. Он никогда не думал, что что-то, услышанное случайно, может задеть его настолько сильно. — Если... Если ты не считаешь меня уродливым.. М-можешь поцеловать меня?

Его не нужно просить дважды. Юта наклоняется через коробку передач к Тэилю и прикасается к его губам, настолько нежно, насколько он может. Но поцелуй перерастает в отдачу друг другу негативных эмоций и борьбу между губами за считанные секунды. Накамото одной рукой удерживает равновесие и свой вес, а другой Тэиля за затылок, поглаживая короткие волосы. По щеке Муна всё же сбегает слеза и Юта, отстраняясь, целует эту мокрую дорожку. Он выглядит слишком серьёзным, и это сбивает с толку.

— Ты услышал, как кто-то говорит о тебе дерьмо?

Тэиль смотрит в сторону.

— Не слушай их, — Накамото всё ещё смотрит на него и не отстраняется далеко. — Ты и я. Это всё, что сейчас важно. Тэиль, посмотри на меня, — он ждёт, когда парень на самом деле сделает это, — это всё, что имеет значение. Ты потрясающий. Поэтому я не хочу торопиться слишком сильно и пытаюсь быть с тобой мягче. Ты очень сильно нравишься мне. Да, нравишься, до пресловутых бабочек в животе нравишься. Не дай каким-то уёбкам разрушить то, что есть сейчас между нами.

Мун не отвечает. Он двигается ближе, снова целуя Юту. Так правильно. Юта прав. Юта целует его в ответ и это значит, что на всё и всех они должны забить.

***

Юта занят на студии с записью альбома и планированием расписания. Тэиль занят переносом текстов в цифровой формат и написанием новых. Из-за того, что Накамото сильно устаёт, Мун не разрешает ему ездить по ночам к ним домой и заставляет идти спать, когда они разговаривают по телефону. Поэтому получается, что видятся они реже и начинают скучать по друг другу.

С того инцидента после похода в кино прошло уже несколько недель. После этого они не целовались больше. Юта старается изо всех сил показать, что Тэиль важен для него и на самом деле интересен. Они, вроде как, теперь встречаются. "Вроде как" потому что Тэиль всё ещё не уверен (не может поверить на самом деле).

Это не то, что было в жизни Накамото раньше. Муну всё равно, сколько у Накамото подписчиков в инстаграме, денег на банковской карте, сколько людей обслуживает его дом и какую одежду он носит. Тэиль даже не знал о том, что Юта певец, поэтому изначально их знакомство началось иначе. И отношения строятся не так.

Сложно отрицать, что их к друг другу тянет во всех смыслах.

Возможно, именно поэтому они негласно решили отстраниться на время друг от друга и видеться дистанционно на фотографиях и коротких видео в личные сообщения.

В один из дней Юта не пишет вечером, а вместо этого приезжает с двумя коробками пиццы — одну Тэёну "а то совсем исхудал", а другую они вместе с Тэилем едят на кухне.

За окном воет полицейская сирена, как это бывает часто, а внутри у них работает радио на рок-волне и что-то похожее на нежные чувства витает в воздухе.

Мун бурчит что-то о том, что Юте нужно отдыхать, а не носится по городу туда-сюда. Накамото парирует тем, что он уже не маленький ребёнок и может делать, что ему хочется. Возражений особых нет, потому что это факт — Юта не ребёнок от слова совсем, хоть и ведёт себя по-дурацки, как подросток, иногда.

— На самом деле я успел соскучиться, — говорит Тэиль, уплетая очередной кусочек пиццы и смотря на парня напротив. Он действительно выглядит более уставшим, что, в принципе, не удивительно, ведь он серьёзно взялся за доработку песен и их запись на студии.

— Я тоже, поэтому приехал сегодня. Мне не хватает тебя, — улыбается как-то странно. А Тэиля ведёт от этого. Непонятно куда и зачем, но его от этой улыбки ведёт конкретно так.

Пока Мун витал в облаках и перемещался из одного измерения в другое, Юта доел свою часть и начал замечать мечтательный взгляд на себе. Он снова улыбается, упираясь руками в стол, оказывается в считанные секунды лицом к лицу с парнем. Тэиль не отстраняется, конечно, но всё равно немного пугается. Точно маленький, неприрученный зверёк, думает Накамото.

— Не хочешь отдохнуть... _вместе_? Только нужно, как минимум, руки помыть. — Наверное, Тэиль выглядит совсем чайником в отношениях (им так-то и являясь), но Юту это, честно говоря, не особо волнует.

Так и получается, что они лежат на кровати в комнате Муна, на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров друг от друга, почти обнимаясь. Накамото снял футболку, Тэиль так и остался в майке. Он прикасается несмело рукой к груди Юты. Приобнимая его, прикасаясь так же несмело к спине. Юта горячий, как солнечный день в городе. Раскалённый песок на пляже. Тлеющие угольки на месте костра, которые можно с лёгкостью снова разжечь. Это Юта. Который целует Тэиля. Его губы на вкус, как пиво с вишёневой добавкой. Пьянят, не утоляют жажду и оставляют сладкое послевкусие. Его хочется целовать снова и снова.

Накамото прижимает к себе, а после меняет позицию и нависает сверху над Тэилем. Но он не позволит себе сделать что-то большее. Потому что Тэиль — храм, в котором хранятся потрясающие ум секреты и драгоценные вещи-идеи — и Юта будет варваром, ворвавшись туда без спроса, трогая всё, что душе вздумается, или изучая его слишком быстро. В нём столько всего красивого. Юта готов проявить терпение и сделать так, чтобы Тэиль доверял ему.

Он тихо говорит:

— У меня будет сюрприз для тебя.

Тэиль старается отдышаться после ещё одного долгого поцелуя, говорит так же тихо:

— Сюрприз? Звучит интригующе.

— Да, я стараюсь, — Накамото улыбается снова практически в чужие губы, — но это потом. А пока что давай целоваться до рассвета, чтобы потом поехать вместе на пляж, пока там ещё не так много народу.

— Я не против, — Мун и сам тянется за поцелуем. Это звучит, как отличная идея. Потому что Юту тоже пьянит без всякого алкоголя и других наркотических веществ. Он готов отдать всего себя за гармонию в душе Тэиля.

***

Недавно Юта снимал клип на одну из своих песен, которую он так и не дал послушать Тэилю. Он почему-то решает, что, пока альбом полностью не записан и каждый трек не отшлифован до идеала (или хотя бы того, что устраивает его сейчас), даже Тэиль не должен слушать их.

Поэтому когда Накамото приглашает его на радио-эфир, Мун очень сильно удивляется. Но, тем не менее, он без раздумий соглашается, зная, что его парню нужна будет поддержка там ещё больше, чем обычно. Выпустив пару песен и став известным, ты берёшь на себя частично груз ответственности перед своими слушателями. Они ждут от тебя чего-то крутого и это ожидание, естественно, порождает волнение в душе артиста. Тем более в случае Юты, который не мог собраться с силами и закончить полноценный альбом достаточно долгое время.

Они заезжают на парковку под огромным офисом, и некоторое время сидят в машине. Тэиль смотрит на Юту с улыбкой:

— Ты будешь исполнять сегодня одну из новых песен?

— Да. И ты, наверняка, понимаешь, насколько я волнуюсь.

Тэиль кладёт руку на плечо парня, спускается ниже к предплечью и после берёт его за руку. Ничего сначала не говорит, ждёт пока Юта сожмёт его ладонь в ответ.

— Ты справишься. Я знаю, что всё пройдёт хорошо.

— Тогда нам пора?

— Да, — Мун наклоняется через коробку передач, как когда-то сделал Юта, и целует его, — нам нельзя опаздывать.

В офисе, в который они приехали, уютно, стоят диваны у стенки и шкаф с подарками от гостей. Отдельно комната, где сидит парень, отвечающий за музыку, и место для интервью, где сидит ведущая — Тиффани. Она радостно приветствует как Юту, так и Тэиля, когда Накамото его представляет впервые кому-то, как <i>своего парня</i>. И, возможно, в этот момент до Муна начинает доходить, какой сюрприз певец готовил для него всё это время.

Интервью в основном про подготовку и запись альбома, про концерты, запланированные на будущие месяцы и о том, что Юте всё ещё нужен постоянный барабанщик в группу, потому что запись альбома была на нём и на приглашённых музыкантах.

Тэиль наблюдает за ним с дивана у стены, который не видно на видеокамере, снимающей прямую трансляцию. У Накамото светятся глаза всегда, когда он говорит о музыке. А сейчас, когда он точно знает, что это слушают заинтересованные ею так же, как и он, парень буквально сияет. Это на самом деле вдохновляет.

Юта берёт гитару в руки после перерыва на другие песни в эфире и небольшую рекламу, и только в этот момент Мун выходит из транса в виде наблюдения за ним.

— Ты упоминал ранее, что подготовил одну из песен нового альбома для сегодняшнего эфира, и, я думаю, сейчас самое время исполнить её. Может, расскажешь немного о ней?

— Да, я хотел бы рассказать о ней, на самом деле. Эта песня, с которой началась моя активная подготовка к записи альбома... Несколько месяцев назад я встретил одного потрясающего человека, — Тэиль не верит тому, что слышит, округляя глаза, — он сейчас с нами в студии, мой парень. Хах, да, знаю, что это неожиданная новость для многих, но моё сердце занято им. После нашей первой встречи я придумал мелодию и постепенно, лучше узнавая его, я нашёл те слова, которые хотел бы сказать. Возможно, слишком сопливо и романтично; возможно, я не буду исполнять эту песню часто на концертах, потому что она очень личная для меня. Но это то, чем я хотел бы поделиться со всем миром сейчас. Для тебя, мой маленький принц.

Юта улыбается во все тридцать два, начиная перебирать струны гитары. Тэиль всё ещё сомневается в том, что это на самом деле происходит с ним.

Песня о любви. Песня о Тэиле. Песня, в которой Юта впервые, в самом её конце произносит вслух то, о чём они практически не говорят. Он поёт о том, как _влюблён_ в Муна. _Влюблён сильно и безвозвратно_.

И, вероятно, это начало новой истории для них, в которой Тэиль обязательно скажет, что _тоже влюблён_ и обязательно напишет свою собственную историю, где Юта будет главным протагонистом.


End file.
